5:37
by deactiv
Summary: Hisao/Rin. Drabble-ish. Well-written, if you can believe that. Probably fluffy.


I am floating. Several feet off the ground. Rin is there, floating upside-down, and her face is frozen in some strange expression. Next to her is a goldfish bowl, but there is no goldfish, because I didn't scoop any at the festival 74 months ago. I don't even remember if I played. In place of a goldfish, a dog floats, in midair, because dogs don't breathe underwater. And then I feel very sharp pain in my stomach.

There is a thrashing Rin to my left, instead. I'm in bed. And she just kicked me in the balls.

I hit the floor with a thump, dragging half of the sheets and, of course, Rin onto me. The shock wakes her up, and she stops flailing, instead curling up into a little ball.

I suppose this is where I should try and play a comforting role, but I'm too busy tenderly prodding my manpurse to see if it will send another body-wracking wave of agony through my gut. After a few minutes, all of my related pain receptors seem to run out of neurotransmitters, so I gently sit up and look at her face.

She's curled up, feet to her butt, knees to her face, armlets nestled to her sides. She might be crying, but I can't tell, so I speak up, "You alright?"

She looks up at me, face contorting into her you-are-so-stupid expression. Her eyes look watery. "I don't know. I could be. You tell me."

She pauses, looks down at her stumps. "I don't like your porn collection very much, Hisao."

I feel like the breath was knocked out of me again, but I manage to gasp out, "What?"

Her eyelids drop down to half-mast. "Why exactly do you like drawing me nude so much? It's kind of weird, to be honest."

Shit.

Busted.

Wait a second... Porn collection?

"Wha... P... Porn collection? It is not! It's... Just..." I trail off awkwardly. Why do I? I've never really thought about it, but if I want to be perverted, I could say it was a good motivation for drawing. But it wasn't. Isn't. I don't know. My balls throb painfully, distracting me from my train of thought. "Wait, why do you ask? Does this have to do with your nightmare?"

"Nightmare?"

"Weren't you having a nightmare?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Then why the hell were you thrashing around? I thought you were having a seizure or something."

"Epilepsy is not my disability, Hisao. Didn't you know this?"

"What were you dreaming about, then?"

"Nightmare..." She moves to a more comfortable sitting position. "I was boxing."

"What? With who?"

"Lots of people. You."

I (stupidly) blurt out, "Who won?" Luckily, she doesn't seem to care about bluntness.

"Me. I think I had arms. But then you ate them or something, I don't remember."

"Ate them."

"And my legs, I think."

I snap back to reality. "And this wasn't a nightmare?"

She frowns, her eyes closing in irritation. "I told you, it wasn't a nightmare. You just ate all of my limbs. What is so nightmarish about that?"

Gee, let me think...

"So, what does this have to do with... my porn collecion?"

"I don't know." She waits for a second, then looks up suddenly. "Have you drawn me with arms?"

What a weird question. I'm not sure how to respond. Much less answer. "Um... do you want me to?"

"Have you?"

Her stare pierces through my head and rests on the far wall. I feel very nervous suddenly, even though this is her usual look. "Maybe once or twice, b-"

"Can I see them?" She interrupts.

I'm caught off guard, and I answer, "Okay," before even realizing what she'd said. I sit there for a few seconds, dumbfounded, but I quickly move to the box in our closet where I keep my portfolios. Pulling out one envelope labeled 'Rin,' I walk back to where we fell off the bed.

"There must be a hundred drawings in there. Those are all nudes?"

Sighing, I nod and start looking through it.

After a few minutes, I find them. A few sheets, smaller than the rest. Their subject matter is simple, and purely speculative. Rin staring at her nonexistent hands, Rin yawning and stretching with her nonexistent arms, Rin eating french fries in her nonexistent fingers. She's not nude in these ones, but apparently, that warrants a disturbed glance.

Hey, if you want me to draw you naked, all you have to do is ask.

"You are..."

I am?

"A very strange boy."

Her face contorts, and I think she's going to cry.

"But strangeness doesn't really seem to matter, between us."

Then she starts sobbing, and because she can't hold me, I hold her instead.

We miss the sunrise for the sex.


End file.
